Help:tach
Welcome to Klingon Encyclopedia (Spanish translation by Diegogrez) This introduction has moved to the ghItlh'a'. Thanks to Diegogrez. language templates The templates don't look as they should (the German one does though...) because they use reference classes which aren't defined in the document... Thorwald 13:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : Maybe not... Thorwald 13:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : I know it's the class problem. Now I'm just wondering - should I make templates that include the necessary information, like the German one, inside this wiki? Or should I change the contents of the other templates I use from wikia, which will influence everyone who uses them, but they won't change their appearance... I could also change those classes defined somewhere, but that's difficult, because I don't know how to do so... Lieven 13:24, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Here's a thought... It's an encyclopedia in tlhIngan Hol... should we not just have the levels "nov", "taghwI'", "ghojwI'", "po'wI'" and "pab pIn" instead of the usual wiki language levels? And also stick to tlhIngan Hol? The users do not exist outside of the klingon.wikia.com subdomain anyway... Thorwald 17:26, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::I would prefer to remain very close to the wikipedia uses and layout, because this area should at least "look like" a real wikipedia. My aim is to show that a Klingon language wikipedia *does* work. :::About the language codes, I believe it's better to use tlh-1 and so on, because that's a code every wikia user knows. And besides, there are (or will be) users who are in different wikias, just look at Angela's User page and follow the link. Nobody outside will know what ghojwI' means, but tlh-1 is clear. The template should be in klingon, of course; the indonesian doesn't do so either. Lieven 08:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::I would like to know what the tlh levels are exactly, as there seem to be two missing. ::Is a tlh a native speaker, like for instance en, or, as it is now, a pab pIn, which I would class as professional (level 5) or even advanced (level 3). ::What I would suggest is to keep tlh for what it stands for in other languages: mother tongue (which means it isn't used) and keep the tlh-0 to tlh-3 range as the working range, ie "doesn't speak/write Klingon", "speaks/writes only a little Klingon", "speaks/writes Klingon reasonably" and "speaks/writes Klingon at an advanced (grammarian) level". ::Also, 4 could be reserved for Maltz and/or Marc Okrand... level 5 is a bit of a question still to me... qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 23:09, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Template colors How were the colors for the templates chosen? Does every color represent a different level? -- Lieven 10:50, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I've copied the full templates from the english wikipedia templates, and changed it so that indeed, every level has its own colour. The same level in a different language has the same colour. :The only thing I changes is that level 5 is red, although I don't like it much for "Professional" -- qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 23:08, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Template:user tlh-0 This template has these sentences: tlhIngan Hol yajbe' lo'wI'vam. nov rur ghaH. My Klingon is none too good, but I had a shot at translating these anyway because I want to set up something similar on Klingon Wiktionary. The first one's easy: This user does not understand Klingon. For the second we have the subject ghaH (he/she), the verb rur (resembles) and the object nov (an alien) - He resembles an alien. This may be true from a Klingon perspective, but shouldn't it be something like: ghaHvaD nov tlhIngan Hol (Klingon is alien for him.) Jonathan Webley 09:13, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :You are right. I'll change that immediately. :-- Lieven 10:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) PS: The template should probably be called Template:lo'wI' tlh-0. :I agree. If you like, then go ahead and change all those templates, but remember to also change all the User-pages that use them!! ... I personally believe it's not necessary, since it's only background and inside programming stuff. You would better concentrate on writing Klingon articles! User-pages are also named "User", by the way. The reason for that is that we cannot change the software. I would leave it as it is. :-- Lieven 10:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) FAQ Klingon letters I want to see Klingon letters in this Wikipedia. What font is using here? And from where I can download it? * We do not use the Klingon writing system (usually called pIqaD), because very few people are able to read it. Maybe one day we might add a pIqaD-section if requested. :The pIqaD is unnecessary, but we should at least use the Okrand transcription for the index. Why is there a G section in the index? Why is there a q and no Q? I'm not putting an article about me under "q" any more than I'll put it under "tlh". My name isn't spelled with a "q". -- Qov ::There is a "G" section because we do have articles with english names which start with this letter. But you are right on the other hand, the alphabetic list is not clearly english nor is it straight klingon sorting. I don't know if it's possible at all to seperate the G-words from the gh-words, but I will try to find a solution. -- tlhIngan Hol loHwI' 08:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) What does tach mean? This discussion page was first named jawDaq (see below). After Thorwald had translated the ghItlh'a' to dutch, I noticed his use of the word for "bar", which made much more sense to me, because a bar has always been a place to meet and talk about problems for many people. Remembering the Klingon phrases tachDaq maghom and HIq DaSammeH tach yI'el, I changed the formerly known jawDaq to tach. (which I believe is not so much a problem, because this wikia is not so large that the page would be "well known" already). -- Lieven 08:51, 14 January 2007 (UTC) * jawDaq is a made up Klingon word using the verb jaw (meaning to chat) and the noun Daq (place, location). Literally, it means "chatplace", grammatically it is an abbreviation of "jatmeH Daq", which is a "place to chat". This page is made to discuss everything concerning the layout, setup and use of the Klingon Encyclopedia. learn Klingon Does anyone know sites where I can learn more Klingon? * First place to start is visiting and contacting the KLI's homepage, and buy all of the available Klingon books. Klingon Encyclopedia Logo We do not have a logo for this wikia yet. The first logo used was adapted from the Wikipedia project, but we are not allowed this logo, because it is copyrighted! This image shown here is only used to show what it was; it cannot be used elsewhere because of copyright!! Lieven If you have suggestions for new logos, post them here, labeling them Logo1.png, Logo2.png etc. Requirements and suggestions * Should be about Klingon * Should not use Name in pIqaD * Could use pIqaD symbols * Should fit in the frame of the now used Logo * Include the phrase "Klingon Encyclopedia" * Do not use Wikipedia Copyrighted Image * Do not use words like Wikipedia or wIqIpe'DIya Submissions (talk)]] (talk)]] Judgements *I do like the last third one... qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 14:33, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *:I changed your comment as I've added a new last one. --Splarka (talk) 02:06, 14 January 2007 (UTC) *::You shouldn't have 8-) This last one's even better! I do like the book-idea. qa'pIn qorghon puqloD *The suggestion Diegogrez is very nice, but it's not allowed to use wikipedia copyrighted images here. By the way, this is the logo from the former Klingon Wikipedia -- Lieven 18:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Language names... This discussion has been closed and therefore archived . The decisions are listed inside the . -- tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom loHwI' (admin) latlh Holmey vs. Hur De' Links to wikipedia have been set up (see paq) in the latlh Holmey (other languages) section. There is nothing wrong with that, but we must find an agreement to label these. As these links are actually "Internet links", they should be under the title Hur De' (outside Data), and have a name like "english Wikipedia link to xyz". The reason for existance of latlh Holmey is that in the previous version of this wikia (while it still was a wikipedia project), one could set a socalled "interwiki-link" by just writing e.g. en:book, and then an automatic link to the article was set. First, this does not work anymore; second, we are not allowed to set interwiki links from any wikipedia to the Klingon one (logically, because it does not exist anymore.) When moving the wiki here, I just kept the translations, just because it might look interesting. I would suggest to remove all latlh Holmey entries, but keep the links that have been set up as Hur De'. -- Lieven :fine by me 8-) qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 11:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I prposed for administrator I propose to me for be an administrator of Klingon Encyclopedia for translate contents in Klingon for the Spanish speakers, please write me in my talk... Diego Grez :You don't need to be admin to do that. The only page that is restricted to admin work is the main page. But I believe it is a very good idea to add Spanish information to the help files, for instance. Go ahead, do it. yIruch! -- Lieven 16:53, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Disambiguation I see we need some type of Disambiguation... jIH of course is "I" and "display (noun)"... qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 08:25, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : Yes, indeed. It's also verb, too, btw. Use Washington (chuHwI') to see how we can do this. PS: I know that this is a slang use of the verb chuH. But I believe there is no better or nicer way to label this, so why not? This is definitely tlhIngan Hol. -- Lieven Negative years Re: -1350: negative relative to what, exactly? This is to be a Klingon (language) Encyclopedia. Are we talking negative to the supposed birth of Jesus Christ, or was it Buddha, negative to the founding of the Empire under Kahless, or what exactly? qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 22:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :That doesn't matter, since we also don't write "in the year 2007 after the (supposed) birth of Jesus Christ". Putting a simple minus there is as ambiguous or arbitrary as in every positive year. Or is there a better short way to write negative numbers in Klingon without using a minus sign? — André 00:09, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know of a simple way to tell negative numbers, the minus sign seems to be best. Perhaps one could "construct" some ugly thing like DIS pagh bIng, "area below zero", or boghpa' Christus, "before christus was born", but these are all not very nice. (although its abbreviation would be "BC" ;-) ::Every time we get to such a problem, we should look how the english wikipedia does, they write 753 BC. And I would say it's sure we count the dates in AD; I guess that most klingon language speakers use the counting system based on christ, even the arabic and turkish wikipedia do so, although their own system counts differently. -- Lieven 08:01, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::I have no objections against the Gregorian calendar. However, I find it controversial to use labels like "before Christ" or "in the year of Our Lord". There is a growing tendency in English to replacing those expressions for "Common Era" and "before the Common Era" (CE and BCE). "Common Era" and "before the Common Era" neatly translate in Klingon as "bov motlh" and "bov motlh ret". The advantages of this use are: they bring less religious controversy; they are expressions containing purely Klingon words; and finally, they are compatible with the most modern usage of naming years in English. I have been following this usage here (bov motlh, DIS 1492). Chechtlhutlh 21:41, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, to be negative, a number has to have a value less than zero. Since there is no year zero, there are no "negative years." --el peyaSo malo 00:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Political titles I've been struggling for a while to find adequate Klingon equivalents of Terran political titles. After some research, I found out that the main difference among rulers is if they are heads of state {Sep 'oSwI''a'} or heads of government {qum yaS'a'}, or both. Klingon has the traditional title {ta'/voDleH}, that is hereditary and that, in the ancient Klingon Empire, means the head of both the state and the government. In the modern Klingon Empire, the title {ta'/voDleH} is symbolic and represents the head of state only. The head of goverment is another person called {Qang}. So, in analogy to the Klingon universe, I think that the title {ta'/voDleH} is fit for most ancient Terran leaders, usually called monarchs, kings, tzars, emperors or shahs. In modern Earth, {ta'/voDleH} would be appropriate for symbolic figures, like the Queen of England, the Emperor of Japan, for example. The title {Qang} would work for chancellors, prime ministers and the like. The term {HI'} would overlap with both {ta'/voDleH} and {Qang} and would not be a title per se. This usage, though, does not solve the question for people who are rightfully heads of both the state and the government, like presidents. However, I suggest calling modern presidents {Qang} because their function is more important than their symbolism (in other words, Bush's role is more similar to Blair's than to Elizabeth II's). Chechtlhutlh 19:04, 9 April 2007 (UTC) The "Home Page" in Welsh Croeso! Ganed y Wicia hwn fel Wicipedia. Teimlid mai anaddas i amcanion y Gyfundrefn Wicimedia oedd y seiclopedia yn iaith gystrawedig Klingon. Fe'i geuwyd yn ystod Wicimania 2005 a symud o'r diwedd i'r gartref newydd hon yn Wicia Fis Rhagfyr 2006, ac mae ganddo 143 o erthyglau bellach. Iaith gystrawedig a arferir gan Glingoniaid yng nghyfansawdd ffug Taith y Sêr ydy'r iaith Klingon (tlhIngan Hol yn y Glingon). Gellwch ysgrifennu beth bynnag sy arnoch eisiau yn y Wicia hwn, cyhŷd ag y gwnewch hyn yn y Glingon. Adeiladu rhywbeth yn debyg i Wicipedia ydy'r amcan, sy'n golygu unrhyw bwnc o gwbl, ond i gyd yn cael eu hysgrifennu yn y Glingon. Am y rhai na fedrant Glingon neu sy'n dysgu: Os oes gennych unrhyw sylwad neu gwestiwn, gellwch adael neges yn y bar. Gweler hefyd "A guide to the Klingon Encyclopedia" a phob ffeil gymorth (nad ydynt ar gael yn Gymraeg). :Nice! But "Clingon", nid "Klingon", surely? 84.92.192.91 00:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::Has moved to the main page on ghItlh'a'/cy. -- Lieven, Klingon Wikia Admin (talk) 17:03, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Creating an Klingon - English dictionary for babiloo Hi all, I'm the creator of Babiloo, http://babiloo.sourceforge.net, an Open Source Software Dictionary to contain any kind of dictionary inside with a nice and fast interface. I was wondering if I could help you creating a dictionary to be used with Babiloo. Please send me ur opinions at capiscuas _ AT _ gmail DOT com Lukara Question nuqneH Iam looking for the correct klingon spelling or writing of the Name of the Lady LUKARA , the wife of KAHLESS. :Hello, and welcome. :Lukara's name in Klingon is spelled luqara, Kahless is spelled qeylIS. Maybe somebody likes to write a short article about her? :Lieven (Klingon Wikia admin)11:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) qapla´ 'eSpanya' Hol How do you say Spanish in Klingon? ¿Cómo se dice español en klingon? Comment dit-on espagnol en klingon ? Wie sagt man Spanisch auf Klingonisch? :...I can't believe I missed this before! how do you learn klingon? I'm don't understand klingon. How do you learn it? :kli.org. :Also, by buying The Klingon Dictionary, but you have to know English, sucks, I know 17:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC)